Cross Roads: Lizzie McGuire Style
by flower-in-the-attic
Summary: new chpter............. read if you dare
1. Drags, dreams and dorks

David "Gordo" Gordon lay back on a desk in the most secluded class room in the whole school: AV room. Meeting place of the AV club, of which Gordo was president. He took one last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out in an ash tray. Larry Touchman sighed and sprayed some air freshener. "Gordo! Those things are going to kill you! I mean seriously! Do you know how much tar, nicotine and." "Larry, spare me the health education class ok! I know the risks!" "Anyway," Sam Johnson, another AV club member broke in, "The cigarette smoking man in the "X-Files" kicked total ass!" "But he died of cancer!" Larry cried out in one final plea of desperation, "Why do you do it Gordo? And don't say it's because you're bad!"  
  
Gordo leapt up of the table he was sprawled across and glanced around at the people who had been his comrades for the past 3 years. Larry Touchman, Sam Johnson, Terry Reid, Greg "Tag" Tagleari and Rob Comes. "Why? Why not? It's not as if we are some untarnished group of kids anymore. We're not in middle school anymore guys. We aren't the goody- goody, over protected nerds that dwell in the chess club, or the Jocks that throw parties every weekend, or the young offenders who get kicked out each time they get let back in! We are the freaks of the AV club. WE know a lot more about the world outside high school. We are the type of people who in college are the popular crew. I smoke because when I smoke I can feel the mundane and dryness, that each of those people who beat us up each day, will feel when they are serving burgers in Mc Donald's. Nicotine gives me all of that."  
  
"Whatever dude, you're getting cancer. And Tag over there ain't gonna bail you out when he becomes a world famous oncologist!"  
  
"Yeah, buddy smoking kills!"  
  
Gordo sighed and lay back down on the desk. He thought about how in 7 months he would be out of this God-forsaken hole. He thought about how far he'd come in these past few years.  
  
Gordo wasn't the naïve aspiring director he was when he was 14. So much had changed. Physically as well as emotionally. Gordo still wasn't very tall, although he was taller than most of the girls, but unfortunately not most of the jocks who took pleasure in beating the crap out of him. Well, more his friends now. Gordo has started doing kick boxing last year and when Graham Hirsch tried to jump him in the hallway Gordo promptly gave him a sharp left hook.  
  
He still had a mop of dark, unmanageable hair practically hiding his intense brown eyes. David Gordon had become quite a heart throb among the girls at school, but none of them would ever admit it. He was an AV Freak and kind of a burn out. It would be cool to date him in college but in high school.like total social suicide.  
  
Gordo didn't care. All he thought about was getting let loose in some amazing big city like LA, New York or Chicago where he could put his talents to good use. He had it all planed out: First he would graduate, hopefully go to North-western University, study medicine, (to keep his parents happy), while find a part time job at a TV studio to learn the ins and outs of the business. If he failed as director (which he wouldn't) at least he would have something solid to fall back on!  
  
Gordo turned his head to the side so he could see clearly out of the basement class room window. A flash of gold hair followed by "totallys" and "OMIGODS!" told Gordo quite clearly that Kate Saunders and the rest of the air heads were lounging about on the grassy knoll. Miranda mustn't be far away either. Couldn't leave queen Kate now could she? How could one person change so much?  
  
Better question why was he wasting valuable neurons thinking about the future beauty school drop outs of America? Gordo jumped up, kicked over his skate board and took off down the hall way.  
  
"Fine then don't say bye!" Larry yelled after him slamming the door. "That boy has NO manners!" 


	2. And the award goes to

"Be not the innocent flower be the serpent under it-"  
  
"NO, NO, NO AND NO AGAIN! Miss McGuire.where is the passion? The heart? Lady Macbeth is one of the strongest female characters in English literature! You should play her with the conviction of Buffy the vampire slayer or Xena warrior princess NOT Minnie mouse or daisy duck!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kroger but it's a little hard to get into this role. I mean you go crazy when I do my own thing, plus I don't see the need to turn, "Macbeth" one of Shakespeare's greatest tragedies into a shitty musical!"  
  
"That's enough form you muck mouth! Ok, this is what you need to do! Take your natural instinct on this role and then to the exact opposite!"  
  
"I'm trying but you're intimidating me!"  
  
"Well you are FRIGHTENING me! That's it! I cannot work like this! Practise is over for today!" With that Mr Kroger stormed out of the auditorium followed by a group of kids not quite sure as to what just happened. Everyone had filed out except Lizzie McGuire.  
  
"Why did I ever join drama club?" Lizzie asked herself exasperatedly. "Because you wanted to become someone else, remember McGuire?" Lizzie got up and wandered out to the girl's bathroom to re-apply her eye makeup.  
  
She gazed at herself in the cracked mirror; the flaking paint on the bathroom walls didn't exactly compliment her. Lizzie delicately applied her deep purple eyeliner followed by a lighter shade of eye shadow. She had changed so much over the years and she was just noticing.  
  
Her hair was longer than it had ever been, down past her shoulder blades and now had chocolate brown low lights, making her face look seemingly more tanned. Lizzie had also turned into a bit of a loner. The only person she hung out with was Danny Kessler-no one wanted to know him either. They lab partners and about as close as either one of them were going to get to an actual high school couple.  
  
7 more months McGuire, 7 more. Then it's off to the Windy City, or the Big Apple or even the City of Angels! She would make it as an actor. A really good one in fact, with a defining style that would leave critics stunned.  
  
Lizzie lifted her perfume bottle and pictured herself at the Oscars: "I'd like to thank my family, my friends.err friend, for supporting my dreams and helped me to believe in myself.Oh, I promised myself I wasn't going to cry..*sniff*.I'd like to thank Mr Spielberg for being such a great director, for Brad Pitt for being such an excellent co-star.the academy for.." Lizzie stopped suddenly aware of a pair of olive like eyes staring at her. She spun round, both embarrassed and angry.  
  
"What's your problem Sanchez?" Lizzie growled at the bemused Miranda Sanchez who stood before her.  
  
"My problem? I'm not the one talking to myself.in a girl's bathroom!" They held each others gaze before Lizzie pushed past Miranda out into the hallway where she was almost bowled over by a blurry figure on a skateboard.  
  
"Watch where you're going McGuire!" An angry David Gordon shouted back at her.  
  
"What is this attack of the seventh grade allies?! AAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH!" Lizzie slammed the doors open and marched down the street, with no concern for her next four classes. 


	3. Randa's getting married in the morning

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. No really I don't. I DON'T!*twitch* *twitch*  
  
Miranda Sanchez glared at Lizzie McGuire's back as she left the girls bathroom. She was almost positive that Lizzie could feel her skin burning under Miranda's red hot glare!  
  
"God, she is such a freak! I can't believe I used to be friends with her! Great! Her weirdness is rubbing off on me, now I'm talking to myself!"  
  
Miranda fluffed out her long dark hair, smiling at the fact that she hadn't a single split end, which was certainly more than that drama geek McGuire can say she thought smugly. She rubbed some hand cream on her already silky soft hands and grinned at the sparkling rock on her finger. Of course it was only cubic zirconium, but Ethan had promised to buy her a new one as soon as they met up for summer. Only 7 more months, Sanchez, then you can be with Ethan forever!  
  
Miranda had her future all planned out. She would graduate, get into UCLA and live with Ethan. God she missed him so much! She certainly never thought that Ethan would get skipped ahead a year, he used to run face first into a beehive fro gods sake, but that was back in middle school. A whole lot had changed since middle school. Dreams, friends.  
  
Come on girl, pull yourself together! This is no time for loser Ville nostalgia! Miranda pushed all thoughts of Lizzie Mc Guire and her other old friend David Gordon out of her mind, and hopefully for good.  
  
"Randa! Come on! We're already late for cheerleading practice!" Kate Saunders stuck her head through the door, taping her foot and looking flippant. "Ok I'm ready.are you coming?" "Just a sec.I need to lighten my lip gloss.it's almost the same shade as Lizzie Mc Guires! Ew!"  
  
For about a millisecond Miranda felt a strong urge to defend Lizzie, which totally freaked her out as she hadn't felt like that since she was like, 14!  
  
"Ok, let's go girlfriend!"  
  
"Have you guys noticed how cute that Gordo guy has gotten?" Parker giggled in the girl's locker room after cheerleading practice has ended.  
  
"Yeah, in a White Stripes kind of way! EW! Parker he is a total burnout!" Kate seemed determined to make sure everyone knew a guy like Gordo was off limits.  
  
"Listen to Kate Parker, he's an AV Freak!" Miranda said tossing her pompoms into her locker.  
  
"Hmm, things have certainly changed Randa," Claire Roberts sang in her usual oily tone, "You used to be like, totally BFFs with him!"  
  
"Yeah, well a lot as changed since then! Like your nose."  
  
Claire instinctively put her hand over her nose and turned away from the group of snickering airheads.  
  
"Miranda is a lot more mature these days," Kate said in a rather sarcastic tone, "She's and engaged woman!!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean Kate?!"  
  
"Nothing except that your fiancée is in LA doing God knows what, with God knows who...if you catch my drift!"  
  
Miranda glared around the room at all of the people she called "friends" before storming out teary eyed.  
  
Kate doesn't know what she's talking about, Miranda thought as she paced back and forth in the school parking lot waiting for her dad to pick her up. She suddenly heard whoops of laugher and cheers coming from behind her. She squinted and saw in the skate park in the distance Gordo doing silly flips on his skate board in-between taking drags on a cigarette.  
  
"What a complete dumbass!" 


	4. Principal Perry & Dad: TagTeam Soul Suck...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire Gang, or Crossroads.  
  
Gordo sat, arms folded, eyes narrowed staring at a typically painted wall that would be found in any school's hallway. He couldn't believe that jerk Coach Jeffries had busted him for skating down a tiny little corridor with no one except him on it! What was the deal with that?!  
  
"David Gordon?" The principal's secretary Miss Smith, who resembled an un- coordinated penguin, stuck her head out from the frosted glass door.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."  
  
"The principal will see you now!"  
  
Well duh.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Gordon.please come in. Sit, sit." Principal Perry grinned like some sort of a mental patient after receiving their first does of daily medications.  
  
Tentively, Gordo sat down in the itchy chair, which hardly matched the huge, black leather chair that he was parked in. He didn't want to make eye contact with the man.The way he was behaving, he was probably some sort of a psycho clown that could steal your soul just by looking you in the eye, and then you'd just be this soulless freak, and when you walked around people would feel your cold presence and .Well, he just didn't want to look him in the eye.  
  
"I sense you are nervous Mr. Gordon.may I call you Gordo? I bet no-one has ever called you that before, but you see in my day any one with the first or second name Gordon was called "Gordo" Isn't that clever?!"  
  
No way this man's a lunatic is there?  
  
"Yeah! No, no-one's ever called me that! How swell it would be though!" Oh, great now he thinks he's made a friend!  
  
"*Ahem* Now, to business! I hear you where skate boarding in the hallway! Now, that is not really acceptable!" Still smiling.  
  
"Well, Principal Perry.may I call you Bob?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fair enough.Anyway, I didn't mean any harm! There was no one I could endanger only myself, so really it was a selfless act!" Gordo plastered a fake smile across his face, and shrugged his shoulders, like a two year old trying to look innocent after eating a pet turtle.  
  
"That may be so Gordo, but even though you are one of our top students we have to make an example of you.We'll have you on detention on Thursday and Friday after school. You can go now."  
  
Gordo grabbed his bag and board and sprinted out of the office and banging smack into Miss Smith.  
  
"Out of my way ya little brat!"  
  
That is the way a normal adult should behave! Gordo stuck his head around the corner; not a soul in sight. He jumped on his board intent on getting the hell out of the dump before the sun went down.God Knows what happens here in the dark. He shuddered and took off.  
  
*~*GORDO'S HOUSE*~*  
  
"DAVID! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Gordo's dad bellowed the second he set foot through the door.  
  
"Oh, I was talking to the principal. I was skate boarding in the halls; no biggie!" he tried to make his way to his room with no more questions but no, this man was a shrink.good luck getting away.  
  
"Well I don't care what it was for the point is, it was a serious enough offence to have to be sent to the principal, and your behaviour lately has been atrocious!"  
  
"Excuse me dad, but it was a very traumatic experience for me too! He's off his head that man!"  
  
"No, he's not! He's just.not crazy!"  
  
"He is! He threatened to cut me up into little pieces and hide me under his floor boards!" Bit of an exaggeration there.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"No.but I'm sure he's capable of it!" Gordo's dad sighed and shook his head. He was trying to make him feel guilty. Not working.  
  
"Well that settles it then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not going to that film festival next week!"  
  
"What?! But dad this is once in a lifetime! It's a sign! Why else would the school be closed for fumigation the same week as the Los Angeles film festival?"  
  
"To let me give you a decent punishment is why!"  
  
"Dad, I'm not a begging person.but I'm willing to beg! Please!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry David, but I'm putting my foot down. Go and put "Dumbo" on for Owen, in the lounge, and don't go pestering your mother when she gets in! She had her patient with the unhealthy Grinch obsession today."  
  
Gordo groaned in frustration and stormed into the lounge. Oh great, it's the anti-Christ. Sitting on the floor, playing with a paper hat, was a dark haired 2 year old boy. Owen the destroyer.  
  
"Davey, Davey, Dumbo, Dumbo! Davey dumbo!" He gestured frantically to the television and then back to Gordo.  
  
"In a minute let me get a bag of cookies."  
  
"NO! NOW!" And with that, Owen buried his foot into Gordo's knee, and exploded with laughter.  
  
"Son of a bitch! God dammit!" I need to get out of here.soon. Then I need a smoke.  
  
A/N: Ok, thank you for your reviews they've been very encouraging. I also took a snippet of the dialogue etc from Nick Hornsby's amazing book "About a Boy". To clarify, for those of you who have seen Crossroads and are familiar with the cast: There is no Mimi in this fic, some of her tendencies and qualities will have been transferred into Lizzie and Miranda. Miranda is sort of like Kit; popular, engaged etc I'm trying to make Lizzie become Lucy, but maybe not quite as innocent. So, therefore Gordo is Ben. I know these are perhaps, unlikely transformations but I'll be including chapters which explain how they came to be where they are in my fic. Thanx so much again. (Oh, and if you are going to flame it.at least have the guts to sign your name)  
  
XOXO Lara 


	5. Insane in the membrane, INSANE IN THE BR...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story as I'm to cheap to buy anything.and I couldn't be bothered with he legal jargon!  
  
Lizzie paced back and forth in the hallway, wringing her hands together for about he hundredth time. She approached a panelled wooden door, with frosted glass window, through which she could see a blurry figure moving around exuberantly. She could hear a dull beat of some sort of music but the walls were semi-sound proof so she couldn't hear clearly.  
  
She lifted her hand to knock. She withdrew her hand form the knocking position. She paced. She wrung her hands. "Come on McGuire!" Lizzie took a deep breath and knocked hard on the door. "You go girl!" Just as Lizzie punched her fist into the air the door flew open.  
  
"Miss McGuire! How nice to see you.here.in school.after school. And thank you for coming to my office to bother me what a super instinct! Mr. Kroger was looking at Lizzie the way he always looked at her; with tired disdain. He, as usual, was wearing one of his lurid coloured polyester shirts. In the students opinions he was waiting for a disco revolution.  
  
Now that the door was open, Lizzie could clearly hear the dull beat she was hearing was actually some sort of hip hop music. It resembled the monotonous tones of Cypress Hill which M-Dawg alias Matt insisted on playing. He was going through the "I'm Slim Shady" phase, and speaking such English that William Shakespeare or Jane Austin would surely be rolling in their graves!  
  
Mr. Kroger made his way to his bright red desk chair doing some strange sort of walk in time with the music. Please don't start singing along. It was all getting too much for Lizzie and that might finish her off!  
  
"Insane in the membrane, INSANE IN THE BRAIN! This is a very "dope" sound isn't it Miss McGuire?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. One of my favourites!"  
  
"Now, don't you lie to me young lady! I know for a fact you listen to all that depressing Sarah Mc Lachlan and Sophie B Hawkins stuff don't you?" He was grinning like an idiot and.oh God! He's putting on one of those ridiculous Doo-rags!  
  
"No, really Mr. Kroger I love all this hip hop stuff!"  
  
"Whatever! So what exactly do you want?"  
  
"Well, it's just that earlier, you know at rehearsal."  
  
"Uuuuuugggghhhh! Don't remind me! No, wait.DO remind me!"  
  
"See, you kind of yelled at me and then stormed out, and the last time you did that the person you yelled at lost their part in the play, and I just anted to make sure that wasn't going to happen to me."  
  
"Miss McGuire, even though you are a little goody-two-shoes, brown noser, suck up.you are the best person in this school to play Lady Macbeth. However, I am going to issue you a detention! There now I feel better!"  
  
Lizzie's mouth dropped open. This man really is some sort of an insane psycho! Run Dmc's "Tricky" was now playing and again Mr Kroger was bopping.  
  
"You're giving me a detention just because I said you intimidated me?!"  
  
"No! Miss McGuire, don't be so silly! I yelled at you for that! I'm giving you a detention because you lied to a member of staff! And, let me tell you, it's a felony to with hold evidence from the police so the least you should get is a detention!"  
  
"But.but.I."  
  
"But.but.hurry it up Rita Retardo!"  
  
This man is pure evil!  
  
"I never lied to you"  
  
"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! 'Oh, no I love hip hop!' LIAR!"  
  
"Ok, first of all I don not talk like that!" Lizzie was referring to the air head valley girl voice he had used to mock her. He calls himself a drama teacher?!  
  
"And second of all.that's really stupid!"  
  
"Are you challenging my authority?"  
  
"No. I."  
  
"Because it sure sounds like it! Out, GET OUT!"  
  
Lizzie grabbed her back pack and legged it out the door. This man had gone totally American psycho!  
  
"And Miss McGuire the next time a see you in rehearsal you had better sparkle more that Nicole Kidman's costumes from "Moulin Rouge".not that I've seen that movie!"  
  
This bellowing down the hallway intertwined with "Insane in the Membrane" playing in the background, in any other school might have sounded a little strange but at Hillridge High, the fact that Mr. Kroger's office door was open explained everything. Why else was it the only room in the school that had been semi-sound proofed?  
  
Lizzie at on the water fountain in the courtyard, gingerly examining her detention slip that Mr. Kroger had thrust at her face as she was leaving. It said a lot about a man who printed detention slips on pink and purple paper.  
  
It wasn't fair! Lizzie hadn't had a detention since that one time in middle school! She was a good girl! She wasn't like the other girls in school. She didn't have any friends, apart form Danny; she didn't go to parties at the weekend. She stayed in and studied. For God's sake M-Dawg had a more exciting social life that her.  
  
It wasn't even as if she was safe from ridicule at home. Her mother and father were always asking, "What went wrong with Gordo and Miranda?" Lizzie had gotten used to blocking that phrase out. Unfortunately her mother still managed to bother her with; "Why do you wear so much eyeliner?" and "You should try shopping in Top Shop instead of Hot Topic!" and not forgetting "Why wear boots when you can wear sling backs?"  
  
So in short, she was having a shit time at home and a shit time at school, and for Lizzie, there wasn't really much else.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Sorry it took a little longer to post this chapter, what with Christmas and all. Thanks once again for the reviews!  
  
The "she was having a shit time at home and a shit time at school" quote was from Nick Hornby's amazing book, now a film "About a Boy".  
  
About the Top Shop reference in this scene.for those of you who don't know it's a trendy high street shop here in the UK and Ireland but I'm not sure they have it in the USA. As for the Hot Topic reference, it and Pac Sun are the only chain shops that I know of in the states, I've only been about three times and usually I stay with my great aunt who lives outside Chicago and would rather go sight seeing that shopping. I know! What a freak! XOXO Lara 


	6. Trial and Punishment

A/N: R/R (If you're going to flame at least have the guts to sign your own name!)  
  
Disclaimer: Question; If I owned Lizzie McGuire, why wouldn't I make actual episodes instead of writing FanFiction? Just putting that out there!  
  
"Miss Sanchez! Look me in the eye and tell me that you did not copy Claire Roberts' paper; I won't report you to the principal! Mrs Madine was glaring at Miranda though her beady rat-like eyes, waiting an answer.  
  
Miranda sighed "I- DID- NOT- COPY- THAT- PAPER! Claire copied me! Why do you believe her over me?!"  
  
"Claire came to me and TOLD me that you begged her to let you copy it. The poor girl was so riddled with guilt she came- almost crying might I add, to tell me that you plagiarised!"  
  
"That is such a lie! Flip it and reverse it and you''re on the right track! Listen lady, I haven't copied ANYTHING since middleschool, go check with the other teachers and you'll find Claire is usually involeved in some cheating incident!"  
  
"MIRANDA SANCHEZ! I will not have you bad mnouthing another student in my classroom! Forget reporting you to the principal, I'm just giving you detention right now! And I can assure you this will be going on your permanent record!"  
  
Mrs Madine signed the slip with a flourish and handed it to Miranda, who reluctantly took it and stormed out of the class room.  
  
No sooner had she started on her quick pace down the hallway that she walked straight into an unidentified walking object, sending her books and papers flying everywhere.  
  
"Ah, Miss.Sanders?"  
  
It was Mr Kroger, the mentally unstable drama teacher. Great, Miranda thought, not only did he fail me last semester but he still doesn't remember my name!  
  
"It's Sanchez, remember? Miranda Sanchez?!"  
  
"Well of course I do! Anyway, nice trick there, walking into distinguished members of staff, I mean. Well, aren't you going to pick up your books?"  
  
"How stupid of me! And I thought you were going to help!"  
  
"What did you say? Speak louder girl!"  
  
"Uh, I said, could you pass me my detention slip?"  
  
It had landed on top of the trophy cabinet, which was, like, a yard away from Mr Kroger, but some how that man still made it look like he was lifted 20 pound weights.  
  
Sighing heavily, he moved towards it mumbling, "It's the least I can do, considering YOU barged into ME! Here you are!" He produced the crumpled white sheet as if it was a golden ticket into "Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory"!  
  
"Ah, I see you have detention this week! I'll see you there Maria! Toodle- pip!"  
  
He sashayed down the corridor and into his office, which Miranda seriously hoped was padded with white mattresses, and slammed the door.  
  
"My name is Miranda! And what the hell does toodle-pip mean?!" Miranda through up her hands and turned to walk, but again was obstructed.  
  
"What is this about?! Why don't we all run into Miranda! What fun!" she averted her gaze towards the face of the perpetrator and found herself face to face with David Gordon, who had one eyebrow cocked and a bemused expression on his face.  
  
"Reminding yourself of you name Miranda? That's funny you know, because I thought you were going by "Randa" these days!"  
  
That boy had gotten so cocky lately!  
  
"Why don't you mind your own stinking business freak?"  
  
"Whatever, loser."  
  
"Dork."  
  
"Cheerleader."  
  
"Uh, Honour-role student!  
  
"Doof."  
  
"What?"  
  
"See ya around Sanchez!"  
  
Gordo wandered off down the hall, no doubt heading towards the AV Room, before Miranda could even process the information to come up with a good comeback.;  
  
"I hate that guy! Oh great I'm at it again! This is all that geek McGuire's fault! Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!"  
  
MMiranda slammed out of the front door. She didn't care if she had to classes left. She was in need of some sever retail therapy i.e. she needed to go sale shopping.  
  
Once outside and a safe enough distance form school she whipped out her mobile phone and pressed 1 on speed dial.  
  
"Hello Kate? I'm going to the mall, want to skip out?"  
  
"Sorry Miranda, I can't plus Claire doesn't want us talking to you. She heard that you told Mrs Madine that she copied of you!"  
  
"SHE DID THE EXACT SAME THING ON ME!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Kate? Hello? I can't believe she hung up!"  
  
Miranda dug her heel into the ground, before turning back and heading towards school. Shopping alone just depressed her!  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I fractured my wrist during a camogie match and haven't been able to get motivated! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!" ^_^  
  
XOXO  
  
Lara 


	7. I'm just a kid and Life is a nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire blah blah blah.and I don't own Simple Plan or any of their songs! ^_^  
  
Insomnia. The Crappy Collins School Dictionary defines it as "Inability or difficulty in falling asleep.  
  
The Dictionary of David Gordon defines it as "A pain in the ass!"  
  
Gordo had it again. Insomnia. He hated it. Sometimes when he had it, he could come up with amazing ideas for stories or scripts, but lately, he'd been thinking about life too much. He had mentioned it to his father but he simply said "It's just the fact that you're graduating soon. You're not thinking up concepts for films anymore because your sub-conscious is realising that it is a frivolous dream. Instead you think about past, present and future and compare and contrast. I'm so proud of you David!"  
  
Then as usual, Gordo would walk away trying to decipher where exactly the advice or help in that piece of information was.  
  
His dad was right though; he was thinking about the past, present and future. More so about the past. He kept running into Lizzie and Miranda lately and he was taking it as a sign. It was only a matter of time before they blew up at each other again. He tried thinking back to the last day they were friends. He couldn't remember all that had been said or done, except at the end of that day he had walked away from both of them shaking his head in disbelief and disappointment.  
  
"God, do I need a smoke". He wouldn't dare though. His mother and father were just down the hallway, and the sweet smell of regular nicotine cigarettes or his other- therapeutic, cigarettes would lure his parents out of their sleep and him into a full scale yelling match.  
  
Another reason Gordo hated insomnia was; when it was so dark, so still and quite most of his problems seemed to fade away. Any fights he'd had with people would be all but a distant memory and he would always, ALWAYS have the urge to phone Lizzie or Miranda. The only other times he would even consider calling those two was when he was stoned.  
  
Of course then he would always, come to his senses and realise that they wouldn't be in anyway. Lizzie would be off drinking coffee or something like all the drama kids do and Miranda would be at some jocks party getting drunk just because everyone else was. But either of those sounded better than lying alone in the dark with no company but your memories which are all tied in knots.  
  
The only way Gordo could get over his longing for his old friends was to think about his new ones. He did treat Larry etc like crap but they always stood by him. His last few months with Lizzie and Miranda was basically, if you want to put it in some metaphorical language, them sticking in the knife then giving the kiss of life. I.e. doing something that irritated Gordo but then making it better. It really screwed with your mind and he was sick of it.  
  
Everyone in the world was having better time than Gordo. He knew he had friends in the Av club but he still felt that he didn't fit in with any one and it was some how his fault.  
  
Gordo groaned. Another reason he hated insomnia was the fact that his brain went into overdrive and any emotion he was feeling was usually amplified by his unstable state of mind.  
  
He lifted his pillow and held it over his face, hoping o suffocate himself. But the next thing he knew his little brother was bouncing on top of his yelling "Up, Dave!" Suffocate. Heh. No such luck.  
  
Simple Plan - I'm Just a Kid  
  
I woke up it was seven I waited 'till eleven Just to figure out that no one would call I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them What's another night all alone? When you're spending everyday on your own  
  
And here it goes..  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair Nobody cares Cuz I'm alone and the world is Having more fun than me... Tonight..  
  
And maybe when the night is dead I'll crawl into my bed I'm Staring at these four walls again I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time Everyone's got somewhere to go And there gonna leave me here on my own  
  
And here it goes  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair Nobody cares Cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me  
  
What thehell is wrong with me don't fit in with anybody How did this happen to me Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep And every night is the worst night ever  
  
I'm just a kid I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid) I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid) I'm just a kid (I'm just a kid) I'm just a kid (echo)  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid I know that its not fair Nobody cares cuz I'm alone in the world Nobody wants to be alone in the world Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world Is having more fun than me  
  
Tonight... I'm all alone Tonight... Nobody cares Tonight... Cuz I'm just a kid Tonight.  
  
A/N: not exactly humour filled but hey, he's a teenager. Bits'n'bobs were extracted from David Sneddon's "Stop Living the lie". It';s a nice little song and kinda reminds of Carter and Abby in ER (yeah I'm a carby!)  
  
He sits alone at a table in a small café Drowning his tears in a bottomless cup of coffee And he's tumbling into his thoughts His memories are all tied in knots  
  
Who is going to save him? Cause no one wants to know him  
  
She stands alone in a place where no one knows her name She catches them staring They turn round and vanish the frame And she's nursing her head and her pride She died long ago deep down inside  
  
And who is going to save her Cause no one wants to know her  
  
Well I can't believe that you pull on a sleeve when you cry, You stick in the knife then give the kiss of life Living the lie And we all have a saviour, So do your self a favour, Stop living the lie, The lie x3 


	8. I can't Break Down

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned i.e. Lizzie McGuire, Sinead Quinn (or I can't break down or anything to do with Fame Academy)  
  
"Turn my milk to gall- what does that mean anyway?" Lizzie sighed and threw her copy of "Macbeth: Once More with Feeling" onto the floor and herself onto her bed.  
  
All she wanted to do was crawl under her sheets and drift off into a peaceful slumber, but if she did that then morning would come too soon. All she had to look forward to tomorrow was getting chewed out by Mr Kroger for not sparkling, and having him throw, what he sees as "Amusing Anecdotes" at her in detention .  
  
She had almost collapsed when she read the timetable and saw that cluster of black ink which read "MR KROEGAR".  
  
Lizzie sat at her desk in an attempt to start her algebra homework, which wasn't due in until next week but she did like to be organised. Gazing up at her framed collage and seeing pictures of herself and friends from age 7 to 14, she couldn't help but think that her 14 year old-self would never start homework until the night before the deadline.  
  
Of course the bulk of the photos in her collage consisted of her, Gordo and Miranda. This is why her photos only followed her up until age 14. After that Lizzie hadn't had any worthwhile moments to capture as memories.  
  
She felt her eyes tear up. "God Lizzie you are such a baby!" Hastily she wiped her eyes. The old Lizzie wouldn't cry over some stupid pictures, but then the old Lizzie wouldn't be 1st in the honour role or inline for a scholarship to the college of hr choice. The old Lizzie also wouldn't take shit from Kate Saunders and her sheep-like groupies.  
  
She really, really hated to admit it but Lizzie McGuire had turned into a Doormat. Everyone in school just thought they could say whatever they liked to her and expect her to no more that bat an eyelid. For God's sake even Larry Touchman had a go at her one time, when she said she didn't get "Dungeons and Dragons"!  
  
One thing Lizzie prided herself in though was never breaking down in front of them. She couldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry, and she never would. But she couldn't help but think it would be a lot easier if she had more friends. Danny was nice and all but, he would never stand up for Lizzie or defend her in anyway; he was too afraid of the bullies turning their attention on him.  
  
There were people in the world who were having a better time than me; Lizzie thought, but not everyone can have that. No matter how hard she was pushed, Lizzie promised herself she would take it in her stride. Anyone who cuts her down has obviously got issues of their own. Well, that was what her mom always said anyway.  
  
Something else had been bothering Lizzie lately. Gordo and Miranda. Usually they hung out in completely different social zones in school and mightn't even come into contact for months, but the past few days Lizzie was seeing them everywhere! The thing that bothered her was that, well, it bothered her.  
  
She kept getting the urge to run up to Gordo and say "So, how's your next movie coming along Gordo?" or run to Miranda and say "Hey, you wanna hit the mall? Half price sale on shoes!" But Lizzie was kidding herself if she thought it would be that easy to fall back into their good graces. So much had happened. They'd changed too much; maybe they just wouldn't gel any more.  
  
The day they stopped speaking it had felt so weird. When she got home from a movie or a shopping trip she instinctively picked up the phone to call Gordo and Miranda and discuss the movie or what she had bought. But now; Lizzie rarely went shopping, she liked to make her own clothes. She hated going to the movies, because Danny said any film that's in the movie theatre is too commercial, and she usually ended up going alone. Although, she had come up with a clever plan that if she did go into a movie alone she would always take out a pen and a note book, and snort in disbelief a couple of times throughout the movie in the hopes that some one would think she was a critic.  
  
Lizzie found herself getting drowsier by the second, so she dragged herself over to her bed and pulled the covers over her head not even bothering to get undressed. She couldn't bear to be awake in her life anymore. She needed to dream.  
  
A/N: I'm trying hard to make up for lost time! Someone in the reviews asked what camogie is.It's basically an Irish sport, kind of like field hockey, but fewer rules, more brutal and a whole lot of fun! For those of you who haven't heard of Sinead Quinn: she's an Irish singer who went on the show Fame Academy which aired in the Uk this year. Unfortunately she lost out in the final but you can still download her songs on Kazaa, if you search under "Fame Academy". Also David Sneddon whose song I used in the last fic, actually won fame academy. So now if they ever try to make it in other countries you guys can all be like "Oh, they were on Fame Academy, DUH!" ^_^  
  
XOXO Lara 


End file.
